Don't cry for the Wicked Witch
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: Elphaba Thropp meets Evita Perón. Let's see how far she dare go... Not a good summery I know, but I think you just have to read the story to get it.


**A/N: What if Elphaba met Eva Peron? Read and find out.  
Oh yes, I do not own Evita or Wicked. :(**

* * *

Elphaba Thropp walked through the forest. She was sure this wasn't Oz but what was this planet than? Maybe the planet of her real father. She thought back at her meeting with the wizard, her real father. He found out this because of her dropping a bottle with a green elixer. He told her she was his daughter and she ran from him. Elphaba was Wicked. _The Wicked Witch of the West. _She had flee from everyone in Oz, hoping for a better life but little did she knew about what was about to happen. Elphaba walked through the woods and found herself in a, what she thought, a weird country. The streets where full of people who where yelling ''Perón! Perón! Perón!'' Her first thought was _Who, for the sake of Oz is this Perón? _Then she thought she maybe could ask it someone but not without a black cloak around her, black gloves and a black hat. She went to a woman who stood a few mile before her. ''Madame?'' Elphaba reached and tapped the lady kindly on her shoulder, as kindly as possible for Elphaba to be clear. The lady turned and said ''what? I want to listen to the president!'' ''I only wanted to know for whom is this...parade is.''

''Parade? This is for the president and of course the first lady!''

''….oh...of course...And...what is there names?''

The woman looked at Elphaba directly but she looked down.

''You aren't from Argentina, are you?''

''No I am not madame.''

The woman answered not unkindly ''The name of the president are Juan Perón and the name of the first lady is Eva Perón or Evita Perón.''

''Thank you madame. Any change that I can get at the frond of this?''

The woman laughed ''no, unless you can fly of course!''

Elphaba laughed too ''alright...''

''But only birds can fly of course!''

''Indeed madame, only birds can fly.''

''Indeed.'' She laughed again.

''I'll try to get in frond though.''

''Alright. Good luck!''

''Thank you.'' Elphaba jumped up and with one magical whistle she was in frond of the people. But something went wrong though, she was standing behind the lines. A few looked at her and guards where moving towards her. Her eyes went big and she whispered ''Sweet Oz..''

They came to her and she stepped back.

''I...it is not what this looks like.''

''Then what does this look like?'' One of them asked and Elphaba looked rather scared although she would never let people know that.

''This looks like I want to hurt people but I do not want it. I only want to look for this Perón person.''

''You will meet them because they will think of your punishment.''

''Punishment!? I did nothing for the sake of Oz!''

''You are mad woman!''

''I am not!''

''Yes you are!''

''No I am not!''

''Yes you are!''

Then when Elphaba was about to say again that she wasn't mad a woman with blond hair and in a beautiful dress came to them. ''What is wrong here?''

''Evita, this woman is mad.'' The guard said and Elphaba really was angry now and yelled ''no I am not mad!''

''Why is she mad than?''

''She...''

''I am not mad madam, I am just confused as I only want to meet those two people who are so important. It is not hard to understand, is it?'' Elphaba said, having no idea that the woman was in fact Eva Perón.

''So you want to meet the president?''

''Yes, and the woman. I don't know her name again.''

''Think woman! This _is _the first lady!'' The guard yelled and Elphaba blinked a few times surprised. ''Oh...I...erm...feel rather stupid right now but I am not from this country.''

''I understand señorita. You have must have had a long jeurny then. Where are you from?''

''I had a very long jeurney and I am from...'' Elphaba thought about this quickly and thought than of England. ''I am from England Madame.''

''That does makes sense as you talk with an English accent. How did you came here?''

''The boat. I am Elphaba Thropp by the way.''

''Eva or Evita Perón. It is nice to meet you señorita Thropp.''

''Oh no, it is nice to meet _you _madame Perón.''

Eva laughed softly and Elphaba chuckled a bit.

''So, are you staying here in this country?''

''For the time being yes.''

''Than you may vote. Do you vote for my husband Juan Perón?''

''No.''

''Why not?'' Eva smiled softly which came to Elphaba as forced.

''Because I do not know what your husband Perón does for the country madame.''

''I can explain for you.''

''No. I want to hear it from him.''

''He is busy at the moment''

''Then I will wait until he is free.''

''Of course...''

''You think I want to tell bad stuff about him, am I correct?''

''No of...''

''That I am against the both of you, am I correct?''

''No I...''

''And that I...''

''Will you let me finish!?''

''Of course.''

''I don't think you are against us both because if you are, you are stupid. And I don't think you will talk stuff about us that isn't true. You aren't wicked are you?''

Elphaba hesitated with this question. She didn't know how to answer this. Simply saying ''yes'' or lying with ''no of course not''.

''Yes...no of course not.'' She said than.

''Alright, that is good to hear than.'' Eva Perón looked at her and smiled.

''Indeed...'' Elphaba smiled softly back. Than a hole-like-scream was sound out of the one of the people in the crowed.

''What the...?'' Elphaba stared when a guy ran towards her.

* * *

**A/N: Who was that man? What did he want from Elphaba? Was it someone she knew? Was it maybe Fiyero?...**


End file.
